callmekevinfandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin
Kevin O'Reilly ''' (better known by his username '''Call Me Kevin, simply Kevin '''or '''zXNoRegretzzXz in the days of yore) is a YouTuber who is known for his comical gameplay commentaries and other lifestyle type videos of comedic nature. Summary Kevin has described his channel as a variety gaming channel. The lion share of Kevin's videos involve interaction with others online and capturing specific moments of comedy during gameplay. During his time on YouTube, he has uploaded many series, such as Garry's Mod, Minecraft, Hello Neighbor, The Sims 4, Comedy Night, Harry Potter and Grand Theft Auto RP. Kevin also plays all sorts of other games, though they are usually one-offs. Kevin created the characters Jim Pickens, Grognak The Destroyer, JOG MANSEN (sic), as well as several others. He is also the God of the Pickens Character Universe (PCU) and controls what happens in it. Personal life Kevin was born on November 10th, 1993, and currently lives in Cork, Ireland. He also previously lived in Midleton, Ireland, and once lived in Scotland for a year. In his Draw My Life video, Kevin described his childhood as him "doing what he does now, except he talked less", and joked that everyone probably found it nice. He has a scar under his eye, which he stated he got from falling over and hitting his head on a couch leg while spinning in circles with his sister. In a separate video on his old channel, he said it wasn't all bad because he missed out on going to church, since the accident occurred on a Sunday. He has also told various tales of how he got the scar, quipping that subscribers never got the same story and that the truth would be open to interpretation. During primary school, he suffered from stomach pains and was vomiting blood at one point, which caused him to miss a lot of school. While dealing with his stomach issues, he also experienced pain in his ear canal, and stated that loud noises would upset him. These two problems combined meant that he missed almost a year of school. Kevin moved to high school eventually, and described himself as a "B to C student", adding that he didn't really apply much effort into his work. Following some exams during his third year, his stomach problems amplified and became much worse, causing him to miss more time from school. During his absence, he played a lot of Xbox and discovered the gameplay side of YouTube around 2008, when gameplay channels were uncommon. He bought a capture card and created his first YouTube video on the channel called "zXNoRegretzzXz", which has since been renamed "The Old CallMeKevin Channel". He recalled the video being a simple clip of a trickshot in a game like Call of Duty. He moved on to making skits, and eventually received an offer from Machinima to make videos for them, which he accepted. The promise of payment for his videos caused Kevin's parents to think he was being scammed, though he got his way after he apparently whined quite a bit. During his time making videos for Machinima, he created the "How to Annoy" series, which gave him a lot of money and recognition online. After considerable time away from school, Kevin tried to go back, though his stomach issues persisted and he had to go home the same day that he came back. Doctors eventually theorised that Kevin had ulcers forming in his stomach due to stress and anxiety, which was the cause of the pain. After talking to his parents, he decided for the sake of his health to drop out of school in 2009 when he was 16. He moved to Scotland when he was 18 and lived there for a year, which he described as "an unhappy year" because he became a shut-in and didn't socialise much. He returned to Ireland, after which his work ethic fell apart and he quit YouTube for a period of time. He became the owner of a retail store called CeX, a company that specialises in second-hand electronic goods, and owned it for about 3 years. In 2016, Kevin was hit by a vehicle after seeing Batman vs Superman at the local cinema. His landing after being struck caused injuries and ailments that affect him to this day. He tried to work at his store after the incident, but found his injuries were preventing his ability to do his job. The increased staff costs at the shop to compensate for Kevin's inability to work, his medical bills, and the assailant not admitting fault for the accident led to the shop not being profitable for himself. He came to the decision to sell the store, since his injuries were causing problems at work. Kevin returned to YouTube for fun in late 2016 with his new channel, "CallMeKevin", bringing over almost 8,000 subscribers from his old channel. He experienced slow growth on his channel for a while (for example, he'd get 30 subs one day and 6 subs the next), though his channel skyrocketed after an Ouya video he made went viral. He soon began doing YouTube full time, as he is now, and hit a million subscribers in 2017. This led to him getting recommended by YouTube. In March 2019, Kevin hit 2 million subscribers, a substantial number. Personality Kevin is the King of Irish YouTube. Indeed, he happens to be more Irish than his two nemesis, RTGame and Jacksepticeye. His sense of humour is dark, ironic and often relates to meme culture. He has a mild interest in architecture, which is possibly why his favourite game series is The Sims. Shown especially in his GTA V RP series, Kevin tends to like stomping everybody's villages. His interests and goals in games shift between causing mass havoc and destruction, accumulating wealth through any means possible, (begrudgingly) finishing his given tasks or unsuccessfully attempting to normally continue on with his day, the latter of which is usually hindered by the game itself. Kevin suffers from "Amnosia", a disease he describes as "similar to amnesia but not scientifically accepted" and he can't get meds due to his disease not being taken seriously. He is also an ally of the LGBTQ+ community, frequently making his characters gay/bisexual, and has some homoerotic tendencies which often show themselves in his games. Kevin has the voice of an angel, and is also proficient at acting and voice impersonations. If he ever decides to quit YouTube, he can definitely become a singer, a voice actor or movie actor. He is also a tall fecker, and that is probably why he slouches so badly (he once tried not to slouch, but it hurt to much so he went back to his slouching ways). Sims 4 cameo In the Sims 4 but I abuse my magic video, Kevin introduced his subscribers to a new character, supposedly himself. Indeed, that new character is from the O Reilly household (without the apostrophe). His first name does not appear in the video but we can easily assume it is "Kevin", as the YouTuber explains clearly that he is the character portrayed. This character died very quickly, unfortunately the day before Death Day, due to a magic spell from a mod. Indeed, just like in real life, Kevin got run over by a car, though the Sims character died, while real life Kevin survived. Quotes * "Hey there friends! How's it going? My name is Kevin" * "Wait a second! Did you see that? Go back! Awwww yeahhh! FECKIN HARD! We gotta do that one." * "I fell into a burning Ring of Fire" * "I am Grognak The Destroyer, Attorney At Law." * "I have Amnosia." * "Thor Ragnarok? More like Bore Ragnarok, am I right?!" * "Stop resisting my advances" * “Rick and Morty? More like Rick and Microphone.” * "anything? More like Bore: Ragnarok!" * ”I could have sworn Johnny Cash was K-Pop.” * "Move like a bee, sting like a... uhh... bee" * "My name is JOG MANSEN, I'm in Hufflepuff and I'm here to have a good time." * “According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don’t care what humans think is impossible.” * "Remember where we parked." * "Anal only." * "I'm more of a feck-boi myself." * "Y-You have to- uh- be sad to be happy because what's life without darkness my friends. ...This looks disgusting." * "I can be this stereotypical because I'm Irish." * "I got hit by a car" * "You ever get beat up with an Asian man? Not by one but with one." * "ROLY-POLY THEM THAT'S MY STRATEGY!" * "My hand is stuck in the tip jar" * "I didn't just beat you up, I beat people up with you" * "And then the man dolly went on the other man dolly" * "This asian guy’s my favorite weapon" * "He's part of the furniture now" * "Here comes the Asian man NYEEEOW" * "It was Kevin, in the penthouse, with the CANDLESTICK!" * "OH oh, that knife is stuck in you" * "I'm like King Kong, how romantic" * "I wanted to be a bishop when I was a kid, but then I realized how annoying it would be always moving diagonally" * "I'm a noble Irishman and I like potatoes" * "I like eating potatoes and kicking ass, and I'm all out of ass" * "My name is Kevin and you can call me Kevin" * "Ughh! His Spider sense is useless, Spider sense more like common sense, hehehe..that was pretty lame" * "I don't need your witty remarks right now, that's my job and I'm not very good at it" * "It scared the BEJESUS out of me" * "Jesus! It scared the Bi-Jesus out of me!" * "Stop tickling your dad, let's go." * "But wait! there's more!" * "The freak is dead he shall not be mourned" * ”Hey buddy,1100110” * "Boy was that fun" * "Crucifixion is an option." * "I'm using a silencer how can you see me?!" * "Throw the baby at them. What are they gonna do? Not catch it?" * "My son is spicy and has a laugh-cough." * "Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Crabman? Because it's working." * "Is that Liam Neeson?" * "She drowned, she turned to stone.. I should've thrown my sister in there." * "FECK" * "Fecker" * "What an evil Fecker" * "Why should you eat special K?" *pause* "It's because they're delicious 3-grain flakes combined whole wheat barley and rice to deliver a crunchy and nourishing breakfast enriched with a blend of 9 essential vitamins and miracles including; vitamin D, B vitamin, vitamin C, zinc and iron. Special K has many of the nutrients you need to help you feel strong." * "When you're on your own and there's a group that you're going into it's really intimidating." * "Now I'm just running from my problems I'm not accomplishing anything." * "Sleep is my drug, my bed is my dealer, and my alarm clock is the police." * "Bore Ragnarok" * "I'M PRETTY SURE IT'S KPOP!" (singing ring of fire) * "The idea being that they'll come in get food, immediately vomit it all off, and then they'll have to get more food." * "Here's a trash bin you just put yourself in it if you feel like it, you're all trash to me I just need your money." * "I'm having flashbacks!" * "I'm sorry I can't help being an evil fecker." * "He's an absolute unit!" * "Shit! I thought it was a zombie, i didn't realize it was Hitler!" * "No, no Hitler, sorry, I'm sorry!" * "another one bites the dust" * "What is the echo?" * "I'm a traffic cone!" * "It allows me to fulfill the male fantasy: being socially accepted." * "REE" * "my name is kara and i got hit by a cara" * "I'm in the mood to SING!" * "Let's *slurps* up this tag" * "I wee woo'd right into that hedge" * "The world is lacking big smokyness" * "You just got meat in your skirt or something?" * "Gordon, please hire me" * "I'm gonna care for this thing ( a garden gnome ) way more than i care for my baby." * "I've been to university like a week and I've gotten myself and a girl pregnant." * "Kill the women and children first!" * "I just don't like kids very much" Trivia * In "Minecraft but it's a very dangerous world", Kevin stated that he hates soup. While rambling when trying to escape the Nether, he said that he hates wet foods (calling soup "the wettest of foods") and that he likes to eat food with texture. * Kevin is widely known for booting his child across a garden after it spat yogurt in his face. * Kevin's favourite song is 'I Will Follow You Into The Dark', by Death Cab For Cutie, as mentioned in his ''Twitch Sings but I go from an epic gamer to a bad singer ''video. He claims that he can't sing it very well, but Kevin is a fecking liar. * Kevin is a Scorpio. * Kevin likes to make light of his accident in his videos, giving us multiple jokes and several highly detailed professional videos on how it happened. He usually does so in programs like Microsoft Paint and GTA V to give us an accurate portrayal of events. * In "Comedy Night but it’s a Christian server", Kevin jokes about being Catholic but later confirms that he doesn't, in fact, identify as one. * Seven Tails was someone Kevin met randomly on a Gmod server. And after enjoying the quality of the content, he invited him back for more episodes. * Kevin's Minecraft videos saved the life of his Fallout RP character when an old fan came to rescue him from the nasty legion. They both escaped. * Kevin can play the ukulele and once sang the popular K-Pop ballad "Ring of Fire" by Johnny Cash on a server in Sea of Thieves (he also sang this song on the game "Comedy Night"). He's an excellent singer. * "Kevin's favorite movie is 'The Emoji Movie' " - BoomLiam on the official Discord server * Kevin loves to annoy people online, as he mentioned in his video called "Reacting to my YouTube videos from 2010". * While Kevin's older (2016-mid 2017) videos were often named individually, his newer typical way of naming videos usually consists of "Name, but of the video's content". Since he played Minecraft: Story Mode, he titled some stand-alone videos uniquely again, though it was mainly the M:SM series to highlight how terrible it is. In 2019, Kevin brought back the individual names, noting that he thought it was unique when he started doing it, but then a lot of other YouTubers started doing the same thing. * Kevin always likes to remind people that his name is Kevin and everybody should call him Kevin, because he thinks people often forget his name. This is likely linked to his Amnosia. Kevin even forgets his own name on occasion. * Kevin has been confirmed to be God himself during all of his videos. There are clues in each that when all are seen allows you to see Kevin in his true form. * Kevin regularly suffers from multiple memory or mind related illnesses, namely Amnosia (Amnesia, but with an "o" and not medically recognised), an unnamed disease due to which he sometimes is under the delusion that he is a doctor of varying fields (medicine, science, psychology etc.) and an uncountable amount of mostly temporary obsessions, including unnecessary torture, murdering children, cannibalism, altering customizable characters' appearances to godlike degrees, spreading communism, destroying capitalism, driving buses and PS1 Hagrid. * Kevin once claimed to be the true "King of Irish YouTube", a statement which he quickly retracted after Jacksepticeye asserted himself as king and dethroned Kevin by beating him unconscious. (see "Escapists 2 but I belong in jail"). * In "Resident Evil 4 but I am a misunderstood outsider" Kevin has stated that he does not watch a lot of movies. In the same video, he said he wasn't a fan of Star Wars, though he has done some Star Wars related videos on his channel. * He is an extremely picky eater. He claims that any food that looks or smells odd to him makes the food inedible to him. * He likes to do woodwork and is considering streaming himself doing woodworking. * During his Twitch Sings stream, Kevin mentioned that he isn't a fan of petting animals, with the exception of dogs. * In "Beat saber but I have zero coordination", Kevin mentioned that he is a fan of the Red Hot Chili Peppers, bringing it up before he plays their song "Tell Me Baby". In a later video, he made a reference and a pun using lyrics from their song "Under the Bridge". * Kevin has recently limited the use of the word feck for some reason. He probably wants to avoid YouTube registering it as profanity and thus, reserves the use for special occasions. * His parents were actually very supportive of him despite what Kevin says. (for example, when he dropped out of school for YouTube) * During his Ask Me Anything, Kevin said he doesn't like pineapple on pizza. * Kevin's favorite Star Wars character is TC-14 from Episode 1, despite only having seen him in Lego Star Wars. * In September 2019, Kevin had a problem with butterflies interrupting his recordings. This is probably due to him being a Disney princess. * As of April 2019, Kevin is still Irish but is contemplating the conversion to Scottish. * If Kevin was a girl, he'd go by the name Kevina Category:The Sims Category:Kevin Category:GTA RP Category:Jim Pickens Category:PS1 Hagrid Category:Bore Ragnarok Category:Comedy Night Category:Harry Potter